Several naturally-occurring alkaloids obtainable from Vinca rosea have been found active in the treatment of experimental malignancies in animals. Among these are leurosine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,057), vincaleukoblastine (vinblastine) to be referred to hereinafter as VLB (U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,137), leuroformine (Belgian Pat. No. 811,110); leurosidine (vinrosidine) and leurocristine (to be referred to hereafter as vincristine) (both in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,220); deoxy VLB "A" and "B", Tetrahedron Letters, 783 (1958); 4-desacetoxyvinblastine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,773; 4-desacetoxy-3'-hydroxyvinblastine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,554); leurocolombine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,325) and vincadioline (U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,565). Two of these alkaloids, VLB and vincristine, are now marketed as drugs for the treatment of malignancies, particularly the leukemias and related diseases in humans. Of these marketed compounds, vincristine is a most active and useful agent in the treatment of leukemias but is also the least abundant of the antineoplastic alkaloids of Vinca rosea. The two marketed alkaloids are customarily administered by the i.v. route.
Chemical modification of the Vinca alkaloids has been rather limited. In the first place, the molecular structures involved are extremely complex, and chemical reactions which affect a specific functional group of the molecule without changing other groups are difficult to develop. Secondly, alkaloids lacking desirable chemotherapeutic properties have been recovered or produced from Vinca rosea fractions or alkaloids, and a determination of their structures has led to the conclusion that these compounds are closely related to the active alkaloids. Thus, anti-neoplastic activity seems to be limited to very specific structures, and the chances of obtaining more active drugs by modification of these structures would seem to be correspondingly slight. Among the successful modifications of physiologically-active alkaloids has been the preparation of dihydro VLB (U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,868) and the replacement of the acetyl group at C-4 (carbon No. 4 of the VLB ring system-see the numbered structure below) with higher alkanoyl group or with unrelated acyl groups. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,173.) Several of these derivatives are capable of prolonging the life of mice inoculated with P1534 leukemia. One of the derivatives in which a chloracetyl group replaced the C-4 acetyl group of VLB was also a useful intermediate for the preparation of structurally modified VLB compounds in which an N,N-dialkylglycyl group replaced the C-4 acetyl group of VLB (See. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,001). C-3 carboxamide derivatives of VLB, vincristine, vincadioline etc. have also been prepared and found to be active anti-tumor agents. (Belgian Pat. No. 813,168) These compounds are extremely interesting because, for example, the 3-carboxamides of VLB are more active against Ridgeway osteogenic sarcoma and Gardner lymphosarcoma than is VLB itself from which they are derived. Certain of the amide derivatives actually approach the activity of vincristine against these tumors. One of these amides, 4-desacetyl VLB C-3 carboxamide or vindesine, is currently on clinical trial in humans and has been found active in certain leukemias. In humans, vindesine appears to have less neurotoxicity than does vincristine.